Are You Getting It?
by Moonchild1212
Summary: SS/ OC - AU Inspired by LOTPM Songfic challenge. Thanks to Lucuis, Severus finds a research partner in an unlikely place. (Updated to exclude lyrics. I recommend listening to it on youtube when you read this if you are unfamiliar with the song or just want the added atmosphere.)


Song fic – based on Armageddon It by Def Leopard. Inspired by Lovers of the Potion Master Challenge.

JKR owns the rights to the Harry Potter series and created these wonderful characters except for my O/C. I just play in her universe. I hope you enjoy the fic. I've thought of making another chapter. Let me know what you think!

**Are You Getting it?**

It was loud, an assault to his senses with the flashing lights and the loud music, but this was not the first time he had accompanied his friend on such an outing. Lucius often frequented such places, and these excursions had become more frequent after the war, after Narcissa had left him.

The women walking around were mostly bottled blonds, thing with large fake breasts, and terrible chemical tans. They tended to shed glitter, and they would both be evanescoing the sticky stuff from their skin and clothes all evening. Well, there were always drawbacks to everything, Severus reflected.

It would have startled most who knew him, to find out that Lucius patronized such facilities. Oh, he appreciated the Wizarding equivalent, but like Severus, he enjoyed the anonymity he received at Muggle strip clubs. They thought him odd, but being a wealthy man typically smoothed over any inhibitions the women had about approaching him.

"Perfect," Lucius smooth voice startled him as he spoke directly into his ear, "She's about to come on."

Severus knew better than to make any remark. He gamely let his old friend guide him into a reserved booth; as usual, he had tipped the bouncer generously to be allowed in the premier seating. It would insure that they were well take care of. They also had a good view of the action without being in the middle of a rowdy crowd.

The lights brightened and centered on the stage and there was a slight hush in the chatter.

Personally, he did not prefer to visit these places. It didn't matter how many cleansing charms you used, they never truly felt clean. Most of the women who worked there, in the nicer establishments - of which this was one, were not for sale. If they were, he certainly wasn't about to spend that kind of money on a piece of pussy; it didn't matter how pretty it was. And, even if he would, it was highly unlikely that they would take him to the back room once they got a good look at him. He had watched Lucius offer more than one woman a hefty sum to service his dark haired friend once they had gotten him aroused, shaking their tits and arse in his face. The answer had always been no, and truthfully, he did not blame them.

He was tall and lank, and though he had grown into his long appendages and developed no little amount of grace and bearing, that did not negate the fact that he was unattractive. He sighed and focused on the stage, on something else that would be denied him.

"This is the girl I've been telling you about." Lucius pointed to the well-lit stage where a woman was preparing to do some sort of dance. He had seen such spectacles before, and by and large they were typically both entertaining and arousing.

From their vantage point, he could see that she was a little heavier than most. She turned her back to them, and he admired her plump bottom and thick thighs. He and Lucius had always had similar tastes in body type. Lucius had forever tried to fatten Narcissa up a little, but the woman had resisted every attempt steadfastly.

Now, Lucius was free to indulge in whoever or whatever he liked, the lucky bastard. The music started, and he recognized the song immediately. It had been one they played down at the pub when he was younger. It really didn't seem like all that long ago, he mused. His train of thought derailed once she started shaking her bottom.

_The song began with ihose loud electric guitar strummed notes._

She turned around and undulated sexily, arching her back and pushing out her bottom and her breasts. The breasts were a little small, but he had never really preferred them overly large. More than a mouthful and all that.

_The first refrain played its teasing notes, and he was getting into it._

Wrapping her legs around the pole, she whipped around; her long, dark hair flew out and she flipped her head sexily before wrapping both legs around the pole. She shimmied up, crossed her legs and then hung upside down. She allowed one leg to fly out as she twirled and then . . . dismounted. His mouth hung open at the sheer acrobatics necessary to accomplish what she had done. He never grew tired of watching this sort of performance. She began moving almost too quickly for him to process the way she worked around that . . . lucky, lucky pole.

Lucius slid close to him in the booth, "You know," he whispered, "I told you that she works here to pay her tuition. What I didn't tell you is that she is earning her Ph.D in biochemistry. She is currently looking at some strange plant she discovered on a field trip in Peru." Lucius' mundane words were anything but.

"Peru?" He asked distractedly. Severus divided his attention between the display on stage and Lucius' delicately worded syllables.

Lucius grinned, knowing that Severus was hooked now, "She was about to publish a paper about a fascinating new plant when the Ministry found out about it. Very sad, you know. It seems it might be quite useful in treating lung cancer, but they have blocked the publication. I've been asked to get her to work for the Ministry, but she is hell bent on publishing that dissertation. Venomous tentacula, by the way." He said offhandedly.

Lucius studied his friend, who now worked in the head research lab at Malfoy industries. He had provided Severus with the best of both magical and muggle equipment. The man was a genius; now, the trick was convincing him that this was all his own idea.

Severus clenched his fist in anger. He knew what it was to be blocked by the Ministry. With Malfoy as his backer now, he was free to pursue what he liked, but Dumbledore had been ordered to reign him in more than once when he worked at Hogwarts. Now they wanted to hire this talented woman and likely nail her to a desk instead of allowing her to work in a lab where she belonged. They had taken to hiring more muggles to do rudimentary work and circulate in their society in hopes of injecting new blood into the wizarding world and showing wizarding kind that this was a kinder, gentler, more accepting Ministry. Bullshite, Severus scowled.

Lucius rubbed his friends shoulder companionably, "I've made overtures, but she's just . . . not interested. Frankly, I think it would exhaust me, keeping up with her. The physical challenge does not bother me, but mentally, well, . . . " His aristocratic face gave a moue of reluctance.

_The chorus rang loudly in Severus' ears, pulsing and booming._

Lucius smirked. He had tried over the years to find a woman to tempt Severus. Really, the man was his own worst enemy. He insisted that he didn't need one. He deluded himself that he loved his old, unrequited flame, Lily. But, Lucius knew that it had far more to do with his own self-esteem, reluctance, and fear of rejection. Severus did not take care of himself, and most women overlooked him. He was foul tempered, his skin was oily, and his hair lank, his teeth crooked . . ., but Lucius knew him to be acutely intelligent. The way his friend's mind worked was incredible. He was shunned by wizarding society, so Lucius had looked outside in an attempt to interest him.

It was impossible to set him up on a date with a woman he felt was out of his league, too good for him. Oh, he'd indulged in the random prostitute, but those he thought beneath him. It was all about balance, and the hoped he had found it. Daliah was accessible, a little tainted, and wickedly smart. She was also infinitely patient, which anyone who dealt with Severus on a regular basis needed to be. He had attempted to woo the girl, but she remained steadfastly uninterested. So, he had singlehandedly paid her way through school and enjoyed her delightful company. He smirked as the dance finished and Severus blinked noticeably. The music from her song continued to play in his head despite the fact that they had begun playing another song for the girls to dance to.

Severus seemed to remember himself and closed his mouth with a snap. Lucius had shifted away and watched as Daliah approached. She always came to his table first, and sometimes she stayed the entire night. He was a very generous tipper. Severus was doing his "I'm not looking" routine, which fooled most people, but Lucius had known him far too long to be taken over by that one.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," She purred.

Lucius cut a brilliant smile, "Well, hello there, beautiful. Have you missed me?" He cooed.

She laughed at him, "As I do all of our regulars." She quipped, putting him in his place.

Severus smirked.

"Who's your friend,' the beauty asked as she looked over at Severus curiously.

The dark haired wizard took the time to study her up close. She was not the classic beauty that most places hired; rather, she looked sweet and approachable. Oh, she was undeniably pretty. Her face was heart shaped; she had large brown eyes, and a small button nose. Oh yes, he could see what Lucius had seen in her, a demure little thing, despite the fact that her tits were bouncing in front of their faces. She wore some silky, nude patch over her nipples..

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Severus." She drew close to him and slid her hand across his shoulder.

Unaccustomed to being touch, his shoulders stiffened.

_The lyrics swished through Severus' brain as he watched her replaying moments of her dance and those harsh, synthetic notes that she had danced to._

"Mr. Malfoy has told me a lot about you." She smiled down at him in his seated position.

Severus boldly met her eyes.

"I've told you to call me Lucius," he said petulantly, "You know," he added, "Severus has a very big . . . lab, for a chemist." Lucius grinned.

Severus arched an imperious eyebrow at Lucius before turning his attention to Daliah.

"He's had a very long day, and he's just finished a very lengthy . . . project. Why don't you give him a dance?" Lucius asked as he slid a wad of bills across the table.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius; it was clear that the man was up to something. He watched Daliah take the money and smile at him.

"Do you mind if I touch you?" She asked.

Severus remained mute but inclined his head. She ran her hands down the front of his well cut suit and slid forward, one of her knees between his as she began to move to the music. Her luscious tits were in his face, and he could clearly see the top of her pink areolas. She smelled sweet and a little musky. He wanted to press his nose against her warm skin and identify the soap she used, the lotion she rubbed on her body, and revel in the subtle sweet fragrance that was uniquely her.

He clamped his jaw closed again when he realized that his mouth was hanging open slightly. Just a flick of his tongue and he could lick that plump, little tit. He groaned. They didn't allow men to touch them, and she certainly would have been scandalized if he had leaned forward as he wanted to and tasted her skin. If he had been hard during her performance, he was like a stone right now.

The heat of her sex began pressing into his leg lightly as she danced. He had surreptitiously let his leg rise higher as it perched on his toes. He cocked his head as she blushed and turned around to present him with a lovely look at her bottom as she bent over and shook it in his face.

He looked over at Lucius, who was reclining indolently and clearly enjoying the show vicariously.

"Let's go in the back," Lucius coaxed.

"You know I don't do that, Mr. Malfoy." She chided.

"Fucking call me Lucius," He hissed and she arched a brow at him.

Lucius pulled out a wad of cash, "There that should cover the remainder of your tuition for this semester and next. Now, my friend needs a private dance. Something with a little more contact, but nothing beyond what you are willing to do. You don't have to have sex with either of us, but we would both prefer to be . . . alone." Lucius coaxed as only a Slytherin could.

'Alright," She turned around to look at Severus, who met her eyes calmly. 'But no sex, and no touching unless I've okayed it." She said.

Severus nodded,

"And this is only for Severus." She amended.

Lucius huffed as he looked at the money he had just thrown on the table and realized he would only be able to watch. He shrugged and reasoned that he at least owed it to Severus.

"Very well," Lucius pouted, and Severus smirked at his cross friend.

Severus was still uncomfortable when Lucius paid his way, but he reasoned that it was just another perk of his current job. He had made Lucius filthy rich. The man had been richer than Midas before, but now it was just ridiculous. He had a heavy bank account as well but very little to spend it on. He still lived in Spinner's end, and after he had made improvements on the small house, expanded his lab, and padded his library, he had very little that he either wanted or needed. Well, that was until this evening.

They followed her back to a dimly lit room. The furniture was black and covered in a faux velvet, and the lights were blue. Both wizards cast wandless cleaning and sanitation charms before sitting down. If Daliah found their behavior odd, she did not mention it. Lucius sat cattycorner to them so that he had a good view of the action.

This time, when Severus sat down, she turned her back to him and began giving him a true lap dance. Her bottom pressed down to his lap. Severus leaned back and tried not to push against her has she grinded against his cock. He could feel her body shaking just a little. Clearly, she didn't do this often, if ever. He wondered what had made her give in today. Did she need the money that badly. He felt a little guilty, until her bottom pressed firmly against his length. He heard her gasp, and he smirked. Lucius hadn't lied; he had sizable equipment.

_He was definitely getting it, his body was cued up like a well played instrument._

She drew her body up sexily and shook her hips, turning and rubbing her hands over her lush body. She turned and straddled his legs as he brought his thighs together. The silky fabric of her panties slid against his trousers and then her heat pressed against him.

Severus groaned, "Yes," He spoke into the darkness.

He watched her eyes grow larger.

"Is something wrong?" He asked silkily, using his voice to his advantage. In the darkness, it was teasing to the ears, and while most women found him repulsive, his voice was often well appreciated.

Her wide doe eyes gazed into his, and it was so tempting, so easy to slip in as she rocked her sex against him and pressed her breasts against his chest. Such a petite thing, he mused as he dove into her mind. He found everything he wanted to know without arousing her suspicion. She was, indeed, brilliant as Lucius had promised. She worked diligently, studied hard, was not a virgin, had avoided intimate relationships after being cheated by her long-term high school boyfriend. Oh, watched as she walked into his dorm room and found him with another woman. She simultaneously hated working here but loved the attention. She felt Lucius acted like a spoiled child, this made him chuckle, and . . . curious, she found him intriguing.

"Can I touch you?" His deep voice coaxed.

Daliah nodded, closed her eyes, and inhaled as his long, dexterous fingers slid across her hips to cup her bottom and squeeze. "Lovely," He murmured.

He guided her as she rubbed against him. Severus saw that Lucius had cast a very mild notice me not charm, and he was touching himself. He tried not to think about what the other man was doing and concentrated on the pretty, beauty in his arms. She drew closer and nuzzled his neck. Her warm breath blew across his sensitive skin. He smelled the bitter coffee on her breath. It made him want to wake up in bed next to her after a long night of hot sex, his back and hips hurting from the exertion of pleasuring such a young, vibrant woman.

"I want her to work with me," Severus announced.

Lucius pulled himself from his self-indulgence long enough to sit up and straighten his clothes before Daliah looked back at him and then at Severus.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"What my abrupt friend is trying to say, Daliah, is that we want to offer you a job." Lucius grinned.

Severus watched the look of trepidation pass across her face, "Nothing untoward." He said softly.

Daliah gazed at him searchingly.

"What I failed to mention," Lucius said lazily, "Is that I own a rather large company with various subsidiaries. Severus helps me run it and heads up research and development. Depending on the project, the final product will be put through more rounds of rigorous testing, marketing analysis, and then manufactured by one of my other facilities. We want you to come and work for us." He offered magnanimously.

"I want her to work with ME." Severus said possessively.

"Very well," Lucius huffed, "It isn't as if she were going to work as my secretary." The blond said sharply.

"You can still finish your degree." Severus posited, "but you'll have to pull your research on the venomous tentacula." He said bitterly.

"The what?" She said as she sat motionless on his lap.

"The plant you are studying." Lucius added. "It's magical, and it's forbidden for muggles to know of it. I don't know how you breached the wards surrounding the preserve, but the Ministry of Magic is very upset." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Daliah drew down her brows in confusion, "Are you a nutter?" She looked at Severus, "Is he . . . are you both crazy?" She asked.

He could feel her hands trembling on his shoulders as she gazed into her eyes. He slipped into her mind again without a problem, and communicated with her directly. It would be easier. He felt her resistance at first, as he fed her information, answered her questions.

Daliah's eyes grew large with wonder. "Was this even possible?" She mused.

"Oh, yes,' Severus assured her mutely.

He took out his wand and cast a Lumous, gilding the room in a golden light. He cast a silencing charm, rendering the room quiet, blocking out the noise from the club. With a flick of his hand, he transfigured his napkin into a simple sheath dress, which he helped her put on.

"You wouldn't need to work here, and you wouldn't be required to do anything against your will. Your primary job would be to work as my assistant." Severus suggested.

"But I can't do magic," She shook her head ruefully. 'What use would I be?"

"You could help me with research, testing, number crunching, and various tasks that I just don't have time to do. I am sure that there is a great deal of equipment that would make our lives easier that I am unaware of, and you will provide a fresh perspective and a liaison to the muggle world." He reasoned.

"The salary is generous, the perks are . . . outstanding." Lucius offered. "But you cannot tell anyone about our world, about magic." He warned.

Daliah nodded as Severus helped her to stand.

Lucius grinned, "I don't suppose I could offer you an incentive to sleep with my friend before you come and work for me?" he asked. "Would 250,00 pounds be enough to tempt you?" He said teasingly.

Severus' eyes darkened with desire, and Daliah blushed." Lucius, I've told you before. I wouldn't sleep with anyone for money - even if you offered me a million pounds." She snapped. "But, I wouldn't be opposed to having dinner." She said, looking up at Severus shyly.

The promise in her eyes was unmistakable as Severus looked down at her heatedly.

_The song, the damn song ran through his brain as he looked into her eyes. The sight of her cast so erotically, straining and thrusting to the music was a lovely, entrancing site that would never be far from his thoughts. _


End file.
